Will You Be Mine?
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: HitsuHina Valentine's Fic. Oneshot. For the HHFM. Please Review!


**Author's note: **Here's my oneshot for the HHFM Valentine's Day event. Hope you guys like it! Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story:** Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated)

**PS: **For all those that did the HHFM event, I'll check your story when I get the chance. If I didn't review for it yet and I didn't tell you that I checked it out, that means I haven't read it yet which probably means I missed it, so feel free to remind me.

Story: Will You Be Mine?

The tenth division and fifth division were both swarmed with a myriad of letters today on the fourteenth of February, better known as Valentine's Day. Momo had gotten many letters from many seated officers and likewise, Toshiro had gotten letters from the many fangirls that he had. Matsumoto had gotten quite a few for herself.

However, Toshiro and Momo didn't care at all for the letters that they received; all they wanted was a letter from each other. So they read the millions of letters that they received with the small hope that maybe it was the one that they've been waiting for, but none of them were from each other and after reaching the bottom of the pile without finding the love note that they wanted they gave up.

Toshiro and Momo were both in a bad mood, and they both decided to go take a walk. It was just their luck that they managed to meet up with each other. How long had Momo waited for a kiss from her prince, and how long has Toshiro longed to kiss his very own princess.

As Momo continued to walk, she hadn't realized that Toshiro was watching her from afar, wondering how he could approach her casually. Toshiro watched as her hair was blowing in the wind, and her scent traveled with the, sometimes gentle sometimes harsh, breezes. She walked, and without even realizing it, a tear had dropped, and soon after, another one followed. Very quickly, she found herself dropping tear after tear.

Her heart was aching for Hitsugaya's touch, for Hitsugaya's embrace. She knew Toshiro was shy, but on every Valentine's Day they've had, never has she gotten even one letter of friendship from Hitsugaya, let alone a love note. She even sent him notes on some Valentine's Days, but none of them were replied; she was also too afraid to confront him about it so they left it as that. Hinamori continued to wander around in her tears until she found a distant area on the shore of a beach. She let the breezes blow across her face as she sat there crying. Momo then started reciting a poem.

'Have you ever fallen in love,

But knew they did not care?

Have you ever felt like crying,

But knew you'd get no where?

Have you ever watched them walk away…

Not wanting them to go?

And whispered 'I Love You' softly…

Not wanting them to know?

You cried all night in a misery,

And almost went insane.

There's nothing in this world

That causes so much pain.

If I could choose between love and death,

I think I'd rather die.

Love is fun, but it hurts too much

And the price you pay is high,

So I say, don't fall in love,

You'll be hurt before it's through.

You see my friend you ought to know,

I fell in love with you.'

As she finished her poem, she wiped the last tear of her face and looked out towards the sea. Hitsugaya heard the poem she had just said, and felt so bad for her. He didn't think that it was

"It's amazing isn't it?" a voice interrupted. Hinamori immediately looked to where it came from. "H-Hitsugaya-kun?" she questioned as all her attention was on the man of her dreams. He answered her by sitting down next to her and looking out towards the sea as well.

"Momo, why were you crying?"

"I-I wasn't crying." She protested, but Hitsugaya already saw her red eyes, and looked skeptically at her. "Yea you were, now just tell me." He said a little firmly yet reassuringly at the same time. She turned around and as soon as they made eye contact, their eyes were locked in place. It was as if she was under some spell, as hard as she tried, she couldn't break contact with his eyes.

His gaze softened, and she found it even harder to resist it. A blush crept up her face and one was lightly visible on Toshiro's. They continued the little staring contest for a little while longer before Momo finally spoke.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-kun, but I have to return to finish my paperwork." She got up to left, but stopped when she heard Hitsugaya's voice once more.

"Momo, hold on." He said as he went up to her. Hitsugaya held something in his hand and put it in Momo's. She looked at it and it was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. It was a rose, but not just an ordinary rose; it was made out of some sort of clear crystal. Attached to it was a note that had Momo's Name on it, and the sender's name, Toshiro Hitsugaya, as well.

She lifted her gaze to Hitsugaya as if asking for permission to open it, and right on cue, he gave her a small smile meaning 'yes'. She opened the letter and read the content, a poem written by Hitsugaya.

'Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

No girl in this world,

Can compare to you.

So on this special day,

of Saint Valentine.

I just ask one thing.

Will you be mine?'

Toshiro was getting more nervous by the second and was blushing more and more. She read the note a second time to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. When she looked back up to Hitsugaya, she was crying once more. However, this time, instead of tears of sadness and despair, they were tears of happiness and joy.

"So, what's your answer?" he asked a little nervously. She slowly walked up to Hitsugaya and whispered to his ear. "Yes." She whispered, and that was when Toshiro embraced her. They broke the embrace and Momo was kissed by Toshiro. On this Valentine's Day, Momo felt so happy.

When they got back to the 10th division, Hitsugaya closed the door and brought Momo to the bed. There was a huge pile of letters, each of them with Momo's handwriting. Momo realized that they were the letters that she had sent to him before. There had to have been at least two hundred. "Hitsugaya-kun, you kept them all?" she asked in total shock. Hitsugaya smirked at her.

"Of course I kept them all, and I actually owe you something." He said. "What?" she was curious as to what he owed her. Suddenly she was kissed again with Toshiro's tongue quickly entering her mouth. When they broke apart, they were both panting.

He then whispered into her ear. "For every Valentine's Day that I didn't send you a letter, I'm going to give you a kiss tonight."

Momo blushed at the thought of it and then realized something. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, that's a lot of kissing."

He licked her lips and kissed her again, all the while, Momo enjoying his sweet lips on her own. Yes, this was going to be a long, and definitely, memorable night.

**Author's note: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you guys liked this one and review!


End file.
